In The Blood
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: She shook her head not wanting to answer; she knew news would spread through the town like wild fire. She could hear the whispers now- Winston's daughter back in town with a child on her hip, which Son is the father? She would ignore the towns talk as she would any other day. Series of ONE-SHOTS as requested :)
1. In The Blood

**AN: **Heads up, I'm Australian so sorry if the facts or wording is different to what your use to. I thought I would play with the idea of Happy's family, the events of the TV show may not be right, but it's my fanfiction... Feed back is always welcomed...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter. Though I do own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with.

**In The Blood**

**H**ER grip tightened on the steering wheel as her eyes flickered to the rear view mirror every couple of seconds to the child in the back seat. She knew that this day would come, always hope that it wouldn't. Praying that something would finally go the way she planned, giving Adam a better life, one that he deserved. She turned the radio down to background music, so the sound of the boy's breathing in the baby sit filled the vehicle.

Relief washed over her as she passed the welcome sign into Charming, she was finally home after the three long years of listening to her mother.

As she drove further into town, taking a left turn off the main street into residential area. Her hands shook slightly with nerves as she pulled the vehicle into drive way twenty seven. "Ma." Unbuckling the seat belt and getting out the driver's side, she moved into the back.

"We're here baby." Picking the boy up and placing him on her hip, she grabbing the saddle bag before she making her way to the front door. Grabbing the lions head, she knocked on the door pausing as footsteps sounded inside.

"Jenny?" She smiled at the blonde woman's surprised face as she opened the door, noticing that she hadn't changed one bit since her move.

"Hey Meg, long time no see." Meg gave a shaky laugh before stepping aside and holding the door open, inviting her friend into the house. She led them out into the kitchen, taking a look at the similarities in the child's features as they continued in silence.

"His yours?" Jennifer simply nodded her head and took a sip of the cup of coffee. "And the father?" She shook her head not wanting to answer; she knew news would spread through the town like wild fire. She could hear the whispers now- _Winston's daughter back in town with a child on her hip, which Son is the father? _She would ignore the towns talk as she would any other day.

"Adam, this is Meg." The only response was the movement on her shoulder, Adam nodding his head in greeting.

"Isn't he a sweetie?" Meg smiled at the boy before turning her attention to Jennifer. "Have you been to the garage yet?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind looking after Adam for a couple of hours." The blonde searched the woman's face, not missing anything.

"He doesn't know." The silence echoing through the room answered her statement. "I'll make a bed for you." Meg grabbed the empty cups from the table. "You might want to hurry, gets dark soon."

Jennifer smiled at the older woman and took Adam into the lounge room, turning the old television on to a children show. "You be good for Meg." She knelt down beside him, his head bobbed while his eyes stayed trained on the cartoons. "I love you." Brushing his fringe off his forehead, she kissed him good bye and silently walked away to not cause him distress. "Here's my number, call me for anything." She handed Meg the piece of paper with her details before closing the front door quietly behind her.

Jennifer was grateful that Meg could take Adam; she didn't know who else she could trust after such a long time. Gemma had come to mind, but she would tell the club about Adam in a heartbeat. Not to mention the woman was probably pissed as hell for her leaving town, listening to her mother's words instead of Gemma's. Meg could be trusted, she spent years looking after Jennifer as a child, and she was more than positive that the woman still had some tricks up her sleeves in her old age not that Adam would cause any trouble.

She pulled her old Holden into Teller-Morrow Automotive only pausing for a minute as a sense of déjà vu washed over her, this wasn't a friendly visit but family matters. The automotive shop hadn't changed since the first day she stepped into the place in her toddler years. A sensation run through her, something she hadn't witness for a very long time- home.

"Well isn't this a surprise." Her car door didn't get the time to close as the voice reached her ears.

"Jax." She leaned back against her car, watching as the blonde moved towards her. In her earlier years she thought she loved Jackson Teller, which girl didn't have a crush on him sometime throughout their life. She happened to get the emotions of friends and lovers mixed up, because a friend is all Jax Teller will ever be to her. He was like another brother, always hanging around Opie, the house or club.

"You've grown up." He nodded his head at her slim frame, the curves and bumps stepped in when she gave birth to Adam, she worked dam hard not to get the veranda most mothers got after birth.

"And you haven't changed one bit. Where's Op?"

A laugh escaped Jax at the woman's blunt meeting. "I imagine at the bar." She nodded her head to him, patting him on the shoulder before heading towards the club. It was a relief not to see Gemma's car in the parking lot, she moved passed the office without flinching.

Her nose scrunched up at the awful smell that hit her, the smell of the club house unfortunately hadn't changed. "Jennifer?" The foul smell fled her mind at her brother's voice.

"Yeah." Ignoring the rest of the Sons, she took a seat at the bar next to him. Their family was never the type to be emotional in front of others but she stilled managed to stay close to her only brother.

"Are you alright?" She sank further into the chair as Opie placed a hand over Jennifer's.

"I missed you." As the words came out of her mouth she saw the conflicting emotions running through his eyes. He didn't simply believe that she was back just because she missed him, but he didn't push.

"I missed you too baby girl." Opie's voice was so soft that she almost jumped at the sound of Bobby.

"What about the rest of us girly?" She felt ten years younger again as Bobby leaned against the bar; she reached over and hugged him. Bobby was dam near the closest she had to an Uncle. Her eyes caught someone behind his shoulder with a Mohawk and lightning bolts tattooed on each side of the man's head.

"Juice? You've stepped up." The last time she was in Charming, Juice happen to sign up as Prospect, Chibs taking the man under his wing.

"Told you I'd get in, how about you? Get accepted into Uni?" Jennifer nodded her head slowly glancing down at her brother's hand with her own.

"I got there, but it didn't last." A silence spread through the conversation as each man shared a glance, all wondering the same thing. What the hell had Jennifer been doing for the past six years?

"You look starved girl, no one feeding you there?" Bobby didn't miss the black lines under her eyes or the tired form of her shoulders. He grabbed his cake tin from under the bar and opened it, showing his choc chip cookies. "Take one."

The cookie melted in her mouth, it was heaven. It didn't matter how many times she tried baking sweets, she never could get them like Bobby's'. "Oh I've missed your cooking." The compliment brought a smile to the fuzzy man's face.

"Look what the cat dragged in." The Scottish accent made her smile as Chibs walked through the club door with Clay and Tig talking in slow voices behind him.

"I see my favourite Scotsman is alive and well." Chibs pulled her into a hug, the air getting knocked out of her.

"Darling, I'm the only Scotsman you know." He planted a kissed on her cheek before setting himself up behind the bar.

"How you going sweetheart?" She leaned into Tig's arms and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Better now." The curly head man smirk at Jennifer's answer and let Clay welcome the girl.

"Gemma's going to rip you a new one." He simply kissed her forehead and grabbed a beer from Chibs. "I'm guessing you haven't seen her yet?"

"I don't have a death sentence."

"Dinner tomorrow night at our place." She nodded her head at Clay, Gemma wouldn't be too happy if she skipped out on that.

"Can I bring someone with me?"

"What's this? Our girl brought a man home with her." She smiled at the Scotsman not commenting.

"We'll have to see if his worthy enough." Clay grinned, giving her the permission she needed. Jennifer took Chibs beer and took a sip before glancing at her brother, looking for any kind of reaction, Opie simply watched her. "Church, now."

"I'll call the rest of the guys." Chibs left the bar as Clay made his way to the head of the table.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Opie patted her hand before standing up to follow the rest in.

"See you at dinner." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and made her way outside to her car.

**M**EG had feed Adam dinner than tried to talk the pair into staying when Jennifer finally arrive back. Jennifer stood her ground before finally getting her way and went to a hotel in Charming paying for one room with a double bed. Adam was happy in front of the TV glad to finish the show Jennifer had pulled him away from moments ago at Megs. She placed their bags at the door and locked the door not bothering to unpack but going straight to the double bed. The stress was melting her, she could deal with the MC but the trip was personal, too personal for her liking.

Her own Ma tried to convince her not to come to the funeral but she had to see her Pa one last time before he was buried ten feet under. Guilt rocked her at knowing that Adam had never got the chance to meet his grandfather and the fact that Opie had lost another family member. Jennifer could remember the phone call about Donnas death, dam she liked that girl and she managed to always keep her brother in line. Jennifer wanted to go and care for her brother, just be there but Adam fell sick and there was no was she was going to leave his side and cause her baby boy more pain than needed. She was filled with joy at the news of her brother getting married though that died down when she realise the dates would clashed with Adams school play. On the upside it meant she didn't have to go through the memories and stress on meeting _him _again. He was better to stay out on the open road but she knew that charters from everywhere were going to be at the funeral to show their respects to one of the first nine. Inevitable that meant _he_ was going to be present.

Adam had asked questions about his father the usual curiosity of a child but never pushed. If anyone knew _him_ and spend a few minutes in the present of her baby boy, one would be able to see the similarities. Sometimes it scared her knowing how dam common both males were, it also brought her comfort knowing that Adam had picked up personalities from his father, the silent nature and watchful eyes that was always present. "Ma?" Adam had crawled onto the bed, the ads flashing on the TV.

"Mmm..." Jennifer run her fingers through his dark hair making Adam lay down beside her and she instantly wrapped her right arm around him while her left stroked his hair. Jennifer knew for sure that Adam got his cuddly side from her.

**G**EMMA'S family dinners was something you never missed, it was Gemma to get the family back together. It was one of the key aspects that Jennifer missed most, family and love, to do anything for them. When in her Ma's presence she sometimes doubted that love for family, Gemma showed so much towards everyone in the MC, that some days she just wanted to leave town for that one reason. Charming was always calling her back home.

"So their family?" Adams little hand held tightly onto Jennifer's as they stood outside the door to a very big and luxurious house.

"Yeah." Jennifer knocked on the door instead of been greeted by Gemma it was Jax. He looked like he did yesterday with the cut and white sneakers though the facial expression was different. "Hey Jax." His eyes quickly glanced at the two in front of him before smiling.

"Is this your man?" He bent down to Adams level and shook his hand, reminding Jennifer that Jax did know how to act around kids with his own boy Abel. "I'm Jax."

"Adam." The boy shook the man's hand before taking a step back to watch him.

"Mum is waiting for you in the kitchen." He nodded his head to the cake in Jennifer's hands. She knew that it was proper to bring something with you whether it was for the main or dessert.

"We'll go see her." Jax gave her a sympatric grin before opening the door wider for them. The house in itself hadn't changed one bit, though there was a few new pieces here and there. It still held the bright and homey feeling making her relax until hearing Gemma in the kitchen.

"Jennifer-" The Queen Bee stopped mid sentence as her eyes took in the small boy standing beside her. "And ..." Gemma smiled at the young kid who reminder her so much of someone else , she knew by the way he held himself.

"Adam." The boy held his hand out getting use to the introductions and curious at the same time.

"Why don't you go to the backyard and play with the boys." At the mention of other boys Adam shot off through the house, Jennifer tried to go after him but the grip on her arm held her in place. "You have a lot to explain missy." Gemma pointed a finger at the woman before taking the cake and placing it with the other deserts. Jennifer's Ma could yell and scream at her but it never striked fear within her, fear Gemma Teller Morrow could. Gemma gave the few crow eaters a sharp indictor with her head, kicking them out of the kitchen leaving the few Old Lady's still preparing dinner. "Jennifer you remember the Doc." A very pregnant Tara gave her smile before the attention was turned to the blonde; she knew who it was from the wedding pictures. "Lyla."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Lyla stepped forward giving Jennifer a side hug before turning her attention to the carrots leaving Jennifer with Gemma.

"You mind telling me about the kid."Gemma turned to the potatoes slicing them up and Jennifer couldn't help but feel nervous with the knife in the woman's hand.

"I'm sure you know the birds and the bees." Lyla cracked a smile but Gemma didn't look impressed.

"I thought you were going to university...instead of coming back with a degree, you come back with a kid." Jennifer sat up on the bench half worried about Gemma and the other worried about Adam outside with new people though she knew Jax would keep a close eye on him, hell everyone probably knows the truth already. "Worse of all we hardly hear from you and...I'll bet my new heels that the father doesn't know."

"Jesus Christ Gemma, how do you except me to tell him? It wouldn't change anything; he will always be on the open road no one can ever make him sway." Jennifer watched for Gemma's reaction at her little outburst, she hadn't spoken to anyone about it. God everyone knows that Mary hates the motorbike club and it was a kick in the gut every time Mary looked at her son with hatred.

"You don't get it baby girl, if _anyone_ could convince that man to leave the road it is you." Instead of being angry, Gemma's voice held understanding. Jennifer knew the woman's words were right but she couldn't imagine what a life would be like to have him all the time, in her bed in the morning or helping Adam with one of his puzzles. "The man needs to know about his own kid."

**I**T was packed to the rim and Jennifer was tempted to walk the other direction with Adam in hand but Tara had promised the other kids would be here which was evident to the loud noise coming from the playground. She made the destination to the play set, taking a spot next to Lyla who smiled in greeting. "Is he here?"

"Inside with the reach of the Sons." The MC had people piled everywhere for tomorrows funeral and she knew that with the amount of bodies it would be hard to bump into him but she really didn't want to take any chances, after all the years he still gave her the thrills and nerves at the same time. "Opie wanted to check in with you and Gemma wanted to see Adam and you." She nodded her head at Lyla tempted to shot the messager but chose to walk the other direction with Adam.

Pushing the reaper door open she was hit with loud voices and the many smells that never seem to leave the clubhouse. To her relief there wasn't any pole dancing, it was a member's only night and all croweater no matter their position was elsewhere for the night. Her eyes set on Opie and Jax at one of the back table, Tara was comfortable sitting beside him. Jennifer put Adam on her hip not wanting to lose him in the crowd and nodded to a few members showing their respect.

"Heard you wanted me." She took a seat next to Opie having Adam on her lap.

"Just wanted to make sure my baby sister was holding together." She gave him a sympatric smile leaning her head against Opie shoulder for a second before answering.

"I'm alright Opie, just wish I was in bed relaxing."

"I want the same, though I have something more than relaxing in mind." Jennifer looked at her brother almost horrified, she knew what he got up to but it was different hearing it. She glared at Jax as he snorted in his beer at the siblings.

"I really don't want to hear what my brother does in his _alone_ time." She stood back up taking Adam with her. "Anyway, I need to find Gemma."

"Last I check...she was in the kitchen." Jennifer waved her thanks to Jax and took another swim in the crowd.

She breathed a sigh of relief at the getting closer to the kitchen door; Adams hold on her was almost choking her as he hated the crowded areas as much as herself. "Gemma I swear to god this better-" The relief washed away as Gemma and Happy turned at the sound of her voice. Jennifer knew she had walked straight into the bitch's plans as her smug look proved it, Happy's eyes trained on Adams. For the first time Jennifer was cursing herself for not doing something sooner.

The silence seemed icy though Gemma seen to have it under control as she stepped towards Adam holding her arms out for the boy. "You need to talk to your man." Jennifer gave Adam a small squeeze handing him over, the child seem unfazed about been in the arms of one of the dangerous women on earth. Gemma closed the kitchen door behind her, closing the sound of the club and the rest of the world, leaving it with Jennifer and Happy.

She didn't dare speak waiting for some kind of response from the bald man in front of her. The sound of the heavy boots closed in on her before he stopped in front of her, she didn't dare look in his eyes, the sign of anger was shown in his hands as he fisted them. She wasn't afraid of him physical, he may be known as the killa but he would never lay a hand on a woman. "Why didn't you tell me about the kid?" She shook her head only to be boxed in as he crowded her space, each arm blocking any escape.

"You once told me that nothing could ever make you stop riding, that the open road called to you, called you home." She finally looked at his eyes, the intensity of them making it harder. "I couldn't take that from you." Jennifer couldn't stand the closeness of him, she broke free and came to face with Gemma at the other side of the door, without wasting time she grabbed Adam and made her way to the car. She had no power, she knew that if he wanted her to stay he could have stopped her but like always he sensed her need and answered it.

**J**ENNIFER felt the air get knocked out of lungs as the world shattered and came into focus; the pale skin of her father brought everything to life. Adam was sitting with Lyla and the kids though the sudden realisation made her wish for her boy to be standing next to her, to centralise her. Instead an arm went around her shoulder and she knew it was Opie without taking her eyes away from the body. "Ma is here." Mary, she never called her first name to her face but the resentment for the unstable woman in her life was forever there. What could the outcome be if father and Mary hadn't got the devoice? Would there still be the fights at night? Would he still be alive and well? The possibility that he could meet his grandson.

"I don't want to see her." Her voice left no room for argument and Opie knew better than to push while she was in this state. The only other time he had ever seen the stand in her shoulders and the straight line of her lips was the day their dog died from eating the rat bait in the garage.

Jax came to stand on her other side. "We got to get him in the hearse." Jennifer nodded her head receiving a light kiss on the side from Jax as he got some of the club members came to help carry him out to the hearse. Unfortunately Opie was one of those men and she had to let go of her tight grip on his hand to trail behind them.

**THE** cold soda in her hands stayed full as she sat on the swing in the backyard of Opie's place watching the children laugh in the sand pit, even Elli was getting involved in the building castles. She didn't know how to act towards the people surrounding her, they had just buried her father and all she wanted to do was be left alone in peace. Opie was holding off better than her, he accepted the hugs and sorrys for both of them, the local club members stayed scattered in the backyard and house showing their support with their presence. "Jenny?" She looked over at Tara seated in the swing next to her. "Jax and I are looking after Opie and Lyla's kids, one more won't be a problem." She wanted her little man to keep herself together but one night alone to collect herself sounded like a wise choice.

"That would be great Tara, thanks."

"It's no problem, you need anything just give us a call." Tara left Jennifer in peace to talk to Jax about tonight's events.

She walked over to the children bending down to her little mans height, "Do you want to have a sleepover?" She nodded her head to the rest of the kids, she may have said yes to Tara but she always gave him a choice, he locked up tight like his father if he was given no choice.

"Yes please Ma." His voice turned to happiness, she couldn't blame her son, he didn't know his grandfather and that only reminded her of the mistakes in her life. Jennifer gave Adam a kiss on the cheek with an affection hand messing up his hair before sending him back over to the children.

She made her way to Opie giving her brother a much needed hug before saying her goodbyes and nodding to the bikers and locals who attended her father's funeral. She kept her eyes wondering during the whole way to the front door, hoping and praying that she would see those deep brown eyes.

By the time she made her way to the car bitterness had filled her stomach, cursing herself for being weak and slipping of the well placed armour.

**T**HE usual flashing light of the hotel sign at night was left with blunt dark colours that matched the mood swirling within her as she parked the car. Heading up the stairs to the second floor she didn't bother checking behind her to make sure the car had locked, she was dying for a bubbly bath and the hotel wine in the fridge.

As Jennifer entered the room a ragged breath escaped her at the man leaning back with his arms behind his head on her double bed, she knew without a doubt that he had picked the lock like he use to do so often when she kicked him out of his bedroom at the Club house. "Not now Hap." Placing the keys on the table she turned her back to him, the action in itself saying that she trusted him, he always told her to never turn her back to a stranger.

The thud of the boots were heard behind her making her tense and for the first time in years she wish that God hadn't answered her prayer. She felt the heavy soft hand against her arm and instead of turning into his embrace; she walked over to the connected bathroom to start that dam bath.

It didn't take long for the hot water to fill the bath, without hesitation with the man on the other side of the wall she stripped her clothes and stepped into the bath, letting the warmth sink into her stiff bones and relax her straining muscles. She leaned forward on her knees smoothing the wash cloth over her legs and closed her eyes at the peaceful sensation.

The rough hands on her back made her eyes flashed open, she hadn't heard him enter the bathroom and soon she was leaning forward with him slipping behind her in the bath. She was tempted to yell at him but she knew these moments were rare and no doubt it would change back to normal, the rough man she fell in love with would return in the light of day.

As the bath water cooled against their bodies and her tears vanished in the water, she slipped out of his hold and wrapped a towel around her naked body before walking back into the main room to the bed.

She split the panties on and one of her old shirts before making her way to the double bed, like an old dance they blended into each other. She rolled onto her side and stared at the lamp waiting, the strong firm arms would wrap around her mid section before she reached over to turn the lamp off. It was the old routine they had before Adam came into her life.

It surprise her by not fighting and rolled into his embrace, staring at his dark form as he stroked his thumb in circular movements against the flat on her stomach underneath the shirt.

They were quiet for a long time, gently petting, but to her relief, not really holding. He laid soft kisses on her shoulders and fingered her ribs, while at the same time, she gently ran her fingertips over his healing stitches, grateful that the harm wasn't to bad as she knew the dangers of his job. From there she examined the other bruises, healing cuts, scrapes and scars across his arms, chest and shoulders, each one telling stories of his life experiences and the identity of the man in her arms.

"I'm not going anywhere." His words washed over her with relief, she wasn't sure whether he meant now or forever, but the truth in his words would be tested no doubt in the morning.


	2. Patching The Ink

**AN: **_It was amazing the response I got, it was only meant to be a one-shot but I figured if enough readers want more I could some one-shots of their life. Shoot me a review and tell me what you think or an aspect of their life you would like more of._

**In The Blood****  
**_**:: Patching the Ink ::**_

**S**HE hated the aspect of having to leave her life behind, at the age of seventeen and was in the frame of mind that she could do anything she pleased. In saying that she wasn't sure Jennifer could ever leave her father in the world alone, though it was clear that their wasn't just the three of them in their family, SAMCRO was a part of them, but it seemed her mother got the upper hand. Her father – Piermont was a part of the 28 charters of SAMCRO, he wasn't just any member but a _Redwood Original_ which was made with John Teller, two Vietnam War veterans in 1967. Her mother – Mary wanted a marriage life that she got in the town of Charming California, though the married life meant an honest living and that meant no Club. It seemed the two children, the mansion like house and their pending relationship wasn't enough for her. Jennifer was thankful for the SAMCRO, the Charming charter made Piermont the man he is nowadays, the woman Jennifer is now.

Jennifer did not know the possibilities in front of her; the move to her new home wasn't a regular one. She was moving to her mother's hometown with the sandy beaches of the coast, though it didn't matter how far Mary took her, the mother charter of SAMCRO that would test her limitations in the life of a biker will _always_ be a part of her. She would visit for long period of times on holidays, lapping up the time with Opie and Jax before getting sent back to Mary. Like so many of the Sons would say, _Ride Free or Die_, that was what she planned on doing.

**L**IKE every charter there was a party to celebrate the new patching over to Charming SAMCRO, like every charter there was nothing different about it. Kyle Hobart had passed the stage of Prospect, another Son born during the night, like usual the man was lapping up the attention from the croweaters' with their mini strips of fabric. "He'll be getting the tattoo tonight." Jax leaned against the wall, making a small smile come to her lips.

"That will be you soon." She could see the light depth of envy in his eyes. Time was ticking, sooner than later Jax was going to be one of those newly patched over, no doubt with Opie beside him. She could hear her mother's rant screeching in her ears at the news of _her_ son patching over, like every time she spent with SAMCRO. Mary wanted nothing to do with _it_, Piney would take her back and forth and if he couldn't she would have to take the bus. Opie was lucky enough to get more freedom; he was becoming a man at the age of eighteen though that didn't stop the wrath of Mary Winston.

"You want a drink darling?"She nodded her head to Jax watching as he walked away, Kozik took his place and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the blonde Tacoma Sergeant at Arms.

"Hope that's a soda his getting ya." Jennifer bit her lip trying to help the blunt comment in making Kozik grin widen at the young woman. If there was one thing she hated, it was someone reminding her of the ties holding her down and the freedom she didn't have.

"Yeah it is, what's it to you?"

"Just doing _my_ job sweet heart." The slight seriousness in his tone made her give him a side glance. Kozik's eyes were focused on Kyle, analysing him like she had seen Tig do many times over with a new comer.

Jennifer turned her gaze to Kyle trying to find whatever it was Kozik was seeing; instead Jax came back with the orange soda in hand. "Thanks Jax."

"No problem, see ya around." She gave him a questioning look. "Tara is waiting outside." He leaned forward and gave her a peck on the check before leaving through the reaper door. She gazed at the door a minute longer; she didn't know what to make of the Tara Knowles. The woman was a mixture of puzzles though she knew that Tara was not SAMCRO Old Lady material, between Luanne's fierce nature and Gemma's will power to protect and remove anything with the sign of danger, Tara seemed like a walk in the park and no doubt she would run for the hills when it got hard within the club.

"Don't worry about the boy." She turned her attention to the ongoing party, thankful that it was still respectable with everyone wearing clothes. She knew Jax was a lost cause, if the man wanted to do something anyone would be lucky enough to talk some sense into him, Opie and Gemma had the highest chance to doing that.

"How long you staying?"

"Just a couple of days, got to make sure you stay out of trouble." No doubt for business, she may be considered as a young one but it didn't mean she didn't know anything. Piney use to openly talk about it in front of her and she couldn't count on her fingers how many times one of the Sons have mentioned _business_. "No doubt you'll be driving ya father up the wall with those boys." He wiggled his eyebrows before heading towards the bar. If it wasn't a Son throwing sexual teasing around she would have considered it creepy, but it was Kozik being himself.

The roar of the Sons sounded over the music; this was her favourite part of the patching over. She came away from the wall and crowded around Kyle as he prepared himself for the SAMCRO tattoo on the back. The atmosphere made her blood pump in her ears as Jennifer watched Happy set up the inking gun. She watched his every movement, from the clench of his muscles screwing the gun together to the focused set of his face. Gemma would have taken her home already if she hadn't talked the woman into letting her stay for the tattooing. It excited her to watch the inking, anyone would think it was herself, she did wish to get some ink and she would practice sketching until she found the _perfect_ tattoo.

Another set of cheers roared as the tip of the gun touched Kyle's back, each Son welcoming the man before returning to their celebrating. She nervously tugged the sleeves of her jumper as she stilled observing the graceful strokes of the ink gun in his hands, hands that have gripped a woman's waist and hands that have killed for family and the club. She watched the _hands_ still their movements; she glanced to his face searching for a reason to find them trained on her. She almost couldn't breathe at the calmness reflected in the dark gaze; it wasn't the usual fire that burned in them after a job for the club but a different man that was rarely seen. Happy nodded his head to the stool of to the side of Kyle; she took a quick glance at Kyle bent over the table and grabbed the stool making sure to keep _some_ space between the two Sons' and her. The _hands_ continued to ink the perfect shape of grim reaper; she knew from other patched over's that it will take a couple of days before the well known reaper would be ready. In that four-eight hours she knew that those hands would be doing more than putting the finishing touches on the reaper as Kozik had hinted, there were also here for business and any sane person would know what Happy meant to the club, they called him the killa for a reason.

**S**HE stepped outside into the warm California air, the darkness wrapping around her as she went behind the building away from unwanted attention to flip out a blue lighter and cigarette. Taking a heavy drag, she looked up at the sound of boots. A silhouette leaned against the brick wall facing her as the orange glow of the cigarette lit up his face. She nodded her head slightly with nerves; she'd seen Happy around the club a couple of times doing special jobs for the club. She could feel his dark eyes on her and turned her back to ignore him. "Don't do that."

His voice sent shivers down her virgin spine "Pardon?"

"Always keep your eyes on strangers." Another orange glow lit the area, telling her of his position.

"You're a Son." Her father _always _told her the one person she could trust was a patched Son. The clip of his boots on the pavement made her flinch; she strained herself to stand still. He stood centimetres from herself; his presence compressed her leaving her breathless before he suddenly pulled away towards the reaper door. Maybe he is right, she should keep eyes on strangers whether a Son or not.

**M**ARY'S sharp words still echoed in her mind as she waited at the diner for Opie. She didn't know what else her mother wanted from her; she let the woman help plan her next couple of years at University. It had been a few of years since the patching over of Kyle, it only seemed like yesterday and now the day of her older brother was becoming a Son had finally arrived. The sound of the engine brought her back to reality and she shifted her back pack.

The feel of the engine between her legs made the stress between her mother and herself loosen like a kite in the wind, the compacted feeling within her felt calm away from the perfect life that her mother had created. She glanced next to her at the sound of the other engine beside her, Jackson Teller joined them. She should have known better than to think that Clay would let the Opie ride alone, not to mention the two men were inseparable. The blonde strands of Jax's hair twitched against helmet as the wind assaulted them, she could see the crinkles at the edge of his face that meant Jax had a shit eating grin plastered on his lips. It was only confirmed when he glanced at Opie and revved the throttle, she could see the challenge in his eyes. Opie didn't disappoint, he tapped her arm giving her a clear warning as the throttle was pulled back the second Jax shot away from them. They may be patching in and being accepted into the club, but it didn't stop their childish ways, boys will_ always_ be boys.

They rode straight pass the automotive garage and continued through Charming, she knew their next destination and the thrill of seeing everyone run through her as Jax with Opie behind him pulled up to the house. The litter of bikes in the drive way couldn't be mistaken; it seemed everyone was here for one of Gemma infamous family dinners. No doubt there would be a couple of extras as it was a special occasion, like usual the club would be filled with booze, croweaters' and the sound of the inking gun.

The kitchen had its working maids' following Gemma's every instruction, her hatred to socialise with them but it entertained her watching each woman trip over themselves to make the best impression, to be granted the praise from Gemma get them an Old Lady position. In saying that, the croweaters' tried at everything _with_ or _without_ the permission of the Presidents Old Lady. She could remember the time one had tried to win themselves the place by getting herself pregnant, when Gemma caught wind of that plan the woman was walking away with a tear stained mascara down her middle age cheeks. It was rare for a croweater to step out of line, the new ones got cocky sometimes with their perky bodies but soon learnt the true ways of the club.

Gemma gave her a welcomed smile with a quick kiss on the cheek before been directed to the dining room; the dinner table was set and covered with several different foods that would assault their taste buds. She took the seat beside her father and noticed the other on her side; she couldn't help but roll her eyes. The Scots man sat with a pleased smile, it always happen whether at the dinner table or the beers afterwards. Chibs happen to always have a topic of some sorts that would bring them to a debate; she enjoyed the challenge while Chibs and Tig enjoyed stirring the young woman up. "How ya going lass?"

"Good." She kept it blunt to stop the conversation until _after _dinner; she doubted that Gemma would be amused at their arguing tonight. Her reply had already received a snigger from the blue eyes Sergeant of Arms. She ignored the two men and casted a glance around the table, Luanne sat on Gemma's right, the porn director seemed to be happy about something meaning she probably scored herself a new porn star. Along with Luanne, Kozik and Happy happen to be present though it was rare to see them at the family dinners, she could only guess it is to pay their respects. She wasn't sure if everyone knew what the day meant, the major change that would shift their lives as Jackson Teller is meant to be Vice-President before reaching to President. His step father Clay would have to step down, she didn't know when that time may be but the twist in her stomach warned her that life will probably bring all the twists and turns pointing in their direction. She glanced at Gemma; the stern look in her eyes was enough to tell her that ties and patience were going to be tested.

**F**OR once she wished that her stomach had been lying, the phone call had taken a direction leaving her family scattered. Her brother Opie had married Donna and that marriage resulted to children, children that couldn't possible understand the state their father was in. Jennifer knew she should be somewhere else than the four walls of the lounge room, like being concerned for Donna and helping her to look after the children but she couldn't move from the couch. The club was doing an arson, Opie along with Kyle had been set for the job and their plan was meant to be bullet proof or so Jax was telling her moments ago but Kyle Hobart abandon the club, abandon Opie during the arson. That simple action of gutless strength turned the tables leading to Opie's five year incarceration. Her hands slightly shook, she knew the club would get support for him inside the imprisonment but she couldn't begin to accept the concept that her older brother wasn't going to be by her side, and she would have to see him across a metal table with onlookers.

A rush of air escaped her lungs at the sound of the motorbike pulling up to the driveway, the headlight shining through the curtains made her strength wither. Jax would know what to say, he may be a mess with Tara skipping town but she knew the man would watch her back like she was his own sister and that sense of security would make it bearable. She heard the door open but focus on her breathing to calm herself until the black boots and blue jeans stood in front of her instead of the usual white sneakers. Her head snapped up and stared at Happy, the man made the blood in her veins freeze the appearance of his gaze showed the true rage that he was feeling inside. "You alright kid?"

His rough voice sent a shiver through her. "Why wouldn't I be ok?" He didn't answer; she didn't know why she excepted him to as Happy wandered through the house checking each room with their lock windows and doors. The sudden situation slammed into her, Kyle was hiding and one place he could hide was with her. A sting of betrayal hit her, she had begun to form a relationship with Kyle and she started to think maybe it could have become more. The fact that Kyle had turned his back on the club, _her_ brother made her feel like an immature teenager for trusting him. She glanced at Happy as he re-entered the room taking a seat and putting himself between the door and her. Though the man was known as the killa, the presence of him taking station there helped to calm the waves of distress. He was right; she would never tell Happy that to his face but as she thought back years ago at the club house- _Always keep your eyes on strangers_.


	3. Routine of the Blue Jeans

**In The Blood****  
**_**:: Routine of the Blue Jeans ::**_

**A**T the sound of the knock Jennifer knew who would be standing of the other side of the wooden door; it wasn't something that happened every night as she was able to count on her hand how many times he had dropped by when in town. She still happened to be switching between houses with Mary and Piney but he seem to always know when she was in Charming.

Jennifer was greeted by the grim face that never seems to change, blue jeans with his black boots and the chain that dangled attached to the denim. She would never have guess that a bond would form between the two of them though as the month dragged on with Opie in imprisonment he seem to keep a firm eye on her. It was a couple of times that Happy had pulled her away from a pending mistake, like a few months with Opie gone she had tried to turn to something to cope. She knew the club would be against her idea but she needed something to distract her, help her with the burden of Donna and the kids. She had tossed the idea of going to Jax; she knew he wasn't handling any better with the constant flow of croweaters' coming and going from his room at the club house. She had turned to Darby, to say the least Happy didn't agree with it. It happened to be one night when he was over that he spotted the bag of white powdery substance in one of the kitchen draws. She hadn't got the chance for a taste, but Jennifer doubted that she would ever try again after Happy's reaction. He had become her safe harbour but that didn't stop the fear that run up her spine, the sense of dread that filled the pit of her stomach at the rage within him. He could have done anything with the information; he had kept it to himself not mentioning a word to the club or its members, though from the glances of Kozik she half guessed that the Sergeant in Arms knew about the recent act.

Without hesitation Jennifer opened the door wide enough for him before slipping the lock back on as he headed for the fridge. There had been a permanent source of alcohol with the regular visits from Sons, Jax was mainly around but he never mentioned the few bottles that disappeared. She retreated back to the arm chair and folded her legs underneath her, Happy walked pass taking the remote sitting next to her. He didn't even blink as the couch moulded around his form, without a glance at the TV he switched the animal rescue channel to a classical car show, she merely rolled her eyes as she deicide to enjoy the silent company. The days were fine, the warm weather and company of the club house kept her busy while the nights had the ache in her chest with her father stuck up in the cabin or her mother's hectic routine. Gemma tried to make time but there was always something happening, not to mention Jackson was keeping her on her toes. She was in no position to question or make demands about her company.

**T**HE slam of the car doors shifted her from the thoughts swirling around her mind, turning her head Jennifer smiled at the two young kids in the backseat. "How was school?" Ellie beamed at her as she started to ramble about her school activities while Kenny shook his head with no enthusiasm. She happen to find herself switching days with Donna, she had found herself two jobs to take care of herself and spare cash for the Donna and the kids. Donna tried to fill her days with maintaining the house, grocery shopping and the errands that needed to be done while Jennifer entertained the children.

"Aunt Jenny?"

"Yes darling."

"Can we go to the ice-cream shop?" Glancing in the mirror, she couldn't help but say yes at the excitement in Kenny's voice and the perky interest in his eyes at the question of a sweet treat.

"Well I guess so...but I can't remember how to get there?" She gave the two children a cheeky smile and they jumped at the teasing to tell her the way.

"Turn right Aunt Jenny." Ellie pointed to her side of the car as they came to an intersection.

**S**HE could feel the thumping of the music course through her body, the dance lights making the place seem surreal nothing like her normal compressed life. Jennifer swung her hips from side to side letting the atmosphere loosen her tense muscles from the regular arguments with her mother and the strain in the club. She knew the club was about to so a dangerous job, she knew the business they got included in though she didn't bother with the details of how and why. It was _her_ time now to untwine the stress, no one to tell her right from wrong.

Deciding to take another approach she wonder over to the crowed bar. Jennifer had one hell of trouble trying to get the bartenders attention, though her focused turned to the man who just happen pushed his way to the bar. Her eyes hungrily took in the blue jeans and the grey shirt that screeched across his chest, it wasn't until her eyes reached his brown ones that she realise she had been caught out. "I'll shout ya one." Before she could answer, he had run down the bartender. "I'll have a beer." He turned his attention to her. "You?"

"Same." A smile came to his lips and ordered their drinks. They reached a table as she took a sip of the beer, it reminded her of the couple she had with the Sons at the club house and the brown eyes and inked man that was present. Almost shy, she threw a glance at the man; his brown eyes were full of an innocent light, nothing like the usual dark casting ones from the Tacoma Killer. Jennifer took another drink, washing the thoughts of the club from her mind, it was _her_ night.

With a spark of confidence, she leaned over to the man and kissed him on his thin lips. The reaction she received from him told her that the new change of direction worked just fine for her new friend. As it fuelled her on, Jennifer saddled his hips and as a loud song came through the speakers of the club she remembered their whereabouts but threw caution to the wind.

Jennifer breathed in a sharp breath as his hands slipped underneath her shirt fingering the lace bra, a strong tug had her pulled in the other direction. The blonde shoulder length was recognisable anywhere, Jackson Teller. "What the hell do you think you're doing Jennifer?" There was no 'darling' in the sentence giving her an early warning though it only slightly registered with her fizzy mind.

"Getting myself laid, don't you dare tell me it's alright for you to have as much pussy as you want but I'm not allowed to have one night?" Her voice rose slightly higher than needed and Jax had never put up with her attitude.

"Get your ass outside." Jennifer took no notice at his deadly voice and stood her ground.

"I'm not your problem Jackson Teller."

"Would you approve that your father and Op was here?" She bit her tongue and turned around for the main door, it was then that she saw they weren't alone. Her eyes flicker to Chibs before glancing to Happy. She almost seemed nervous standing in front of him, the idea of what he thought about her seem to compress her. Her eyes flickered to the littered ground and made her way outside to the bikes. Jennifer knew they would follow her, she could feel all three sets of eyes on the back on her head. Why couldn't Tig be here? He would have egged her on or at least a childish remark about sexual activities would ease the group.

Instead of stopping at the bikes, she continued to keep walking down the pavement. "Jenny, what are you doing? Get on the bike."

"The air will do me good." Jennifer waved him off, the cold air refreshing as it blew strands of her blonde hair out of the loose bun.

"Lass, get on the bike and call it a night." She turned around at the sound of the Scotsman. "Come on Jen." She looked at Chibs and cast her eyes over his shoulder at Hap, he nodded his head at the bikes and she finally gave in.

Jennifer was sure it was the twists and turns of the bike, she had to tighten her arms around Jax to stop the drop of her stomach. She had left the men in the parking bay of the Teller Morrow automotive and parked herself on the cold titled floor in the club house before facing the bottom of the toilet, the smell of the toilet water was masked with the substance from her mouth, the night events had finally caught up with her. It wasn't until her second chuck that someone had entered the bathroom; there was no lifting the hair out of her face or smoothing words. Jennifer rolled her eyes as she managed a glance at the man, Happy stood there leaning against the doorway.

"Maybe you'll learn next time." She was tempted to make a wise ass comment but she knew he would probably turn it against her. And plus, she still didn't know the full extent of his power though she knew messing with the Tacoma killa was a reason to keep her distance.

"**I **think it's about time that we have a talk." She glanced up from the university applications as Gemma placed a croissant and coffee in front of her in the garage office desk. It wasn't the perfect place with the papers stack everywhere but it was the one place that no one disturbed her. "Jax told me about the other night." If it was anyone else she could have flipped them off but she could never get the courage to do that to Gemma, she was less likely to put up with her mess than Jax.

"What about it?" It was the best remark she could give the woman, she's just thankful that it was Gemma and not Mary, God dam that woman wanted children and there was no way in hell that happening, she would leave that to her dear older brother.

"You're Ma spoken to you about birth control?" Jennifer managed to keep the coffee from spilling from her closed mouth, she did not except that turn of events. She knew everything possible about sex; the club house didn't leave much to the imagination and with Tig's constant presence.

"Nope." She gave the 'p' more emphasis; the relationship with her mother only goes so far, Gemma was seen as the mother figure to all in the club house, including herself.

"Well baby I think it's about time to book you a doctor's appointment."

**S**HE had popped the first pill that night and threw them on the bathroom shelf before heading to the kitchen; she needed a god dam drink. She hadn't managed to get half the applications finished; the word 'no' to Gemma Teller Morrow didn't exist. Her hand stilled at the beers as she opened the fridge before grabbing the milk to make a strong coffee.

Jennifer took a large sip letting the hot liquid bite at her tongue and numb the rest of the world that seem to lean on her shoulders. There was a rough path after Opie, she was trying to spend time with her father but the past seem to be drowning him, making him space away from the rest of the Sons to the cabin with a bottle in his hand. She would hear a daily phone call from her mother, the attitude in her voice was made of whines about the pending time with her father and the club, it reminded her of the half life she had back with her mother.

"You think too hard." The raspy voice almost made her spilled the coffee on her jeans. Happy was behind her, leaning against the doorway, she hadn't even heard him enter the house.

"You think too much." There was no grin, she didn't except one after the other night. Without the slight twitch of a smile at the edge of his five o'clock shadow, she realised how lonely and a simple grin could turn things the other way around. "Look, I'm sorry about-"

He held his hand up, the silent movement stopping the flow of the words. "It's your business; just don't need another one up the duff." He continued to the lounge room, the sting of his words piercing her. The recent word of a croweater being pregnant had spread through the club; of course Gemma had taken care of the mess but the throb to have Happy compare her to one of _them _made her curse the idea of getting lose at the club.


	4. Put Your Lovin' On Me

**In The Blood****  
**_**:: Put Your Lovin' On Me ::**_

**SHE **let out a ragged breath as Jax added a couple more receipts on the desk, if anyone else had asked her to spend the week in the office at the garage she would have flipped them off, but Gemma being who she is had received a totally different response. "You alright there darling?" She was exhausted; she wouldn't tell anyone that not even Jackson. Jennifer wiped the sweat from her forehead; she stared at the dam small fan that wasn't helping in this hot weather.

"It would be great if someone put a god dam cooling system in here." Jax could tell she was skipping the question but smiled anyway at her comment.

"Only a couple more days." Another ragged breath left her as Jax went back to the garage. Everything would be back to normal or at least that what she hoped with Opie coming home, he would have his family and she wouldn't have her Ma getting on her back about not going to university, the plans would be put into action and she could start her life instead of feeling like a house maid.

The knock on the office door brought her back to reality, Happy stood there looking his normal self though the garage work shirt was something new. Kozik and Happy seem to be spending more time around the club, helping the club with their business and the organising for Opie's return. She knew the guys had a large party in mind to welcome the Son back. "You want smokes?" She nodded her head and he was gone before she could attar a word. Their friendship wasn't anything normal, he kept to himself and would show no affection like Tig or Chibs would in a playful manner. She didn't think of him anything other than another Son, but that didn't stop her from checking out the curve of his ass or the muscles that moved at his every turn of the spanner.

**THE** edge of the summer dress moved around her legs as she pushed the trolley in the supermarket, it was five thirty in the afternoon and she was thankful for not having to spend it in the hot garage office but Gemma was taking the party and upcoming family dinner very seriously. She was happy that her brother would be out soon, if she knew anything about Opie it was he was a quiet family guy and would be happy with a simple BQQ with the Sons. Gemma was organising the event, everything had to be perfect and huge. She almost wish that Gemma had asked the new prospect to accompany them today, Juice seemed like an alright bloke. Different to the usual prospects that tried to patch in but she could see him pitching in with the club and making a fine Son, she guess it was all but a matter of time and his fate would be decided.

It wasn't until they got to the house that Gemma's attitude shifted with a sharp gaze- the black Harley in the driveway. The spot had been vacant for weeks now, the one time he showed up Gemma had to be present. "You hiding something from us baby girl." She didn't get a chance respond as Gemma made her way inside with a handful of groceries.

There was a hesitant step when Gemma saw the Son in the kitchen; his dominating stand didn't lessen at the sight of the woman. Jennifer was slightly nervous about their reaction; Gemma all but nodded her head and turned to put the groceries away while Happy continued to get his beer. Jennifer stood at the kitchen door way stunned at the interaction. "You gonna help me?" Gemma raised a perfect eyebrow at her gesturing to the bags on the counter. She mutely nodded her head watching Happy pass by to the couch in the next room, he gave nothing away as his shoulder grazed hers, a silent message that he wasn't leaving her with the Queen Biker. She sure as hell knew Gemma wasn't going to let it be, she had her nose in every business of the Club.

**HAPPY **watched her as she licked a trace of pizza sauce off of her finger. It was an innocent gesture, not meant to be enticing which only made it even sexier. She may be part of the club, but never once did she try to get his attention and arouse him, it only draw him closer to him though he knew she wasn't going to be a simple one night stand.

As Jennifer licked the remaining sauce from her fingers, she glanced up at the man sitting before her on the couch. Never before had she felt so comfortable, so confident with a man. Oddly enough, it was a man she barely knew. She knew him to an extent though not as well as the other Sons, Happy's quiet nature led to him to be private and she never really worried about it. Now, she wishes she knew more about the man. Letting the thought run wild, she placed the pizza box on the coffee table and he got up from the couch, she moved towards him before he could make an escape to the door. She knew Happy could easily get past her, the standstill of his actions motivated her.

Jennifer could feel his gaze on her as she inched closer to his lips, the long month with him doing club business had made her realise just how much she missed him around and the lustful dreams started to occur. With slight hesitation she moved forward to his lips waiting for some flinch of action, she received none as Jennifer pressed her lips to his somewhat wind chipped ones, the texture of them making her realise the reality. She felt greedy as she went back for seconds, the feel on his hands grabbing her waist had her smiling against his lips, and she clutched his arms tighter, standing up on tiptoes to get a better angle to his mouth. Happy's left hand was trailing up and down her back while his right hand grasped her hip. One would think it was grasping her too tightly, Jennifer was sure it would bruise, but in fact it felt good to her. Unlike so many other men, Happy's firm grip only told her how much he wanted her with him. As much as she wanted him with her.

It didn't take long before she realized she wanted more of him. She wanted all of him. Letting go of his arms, she brought her hands up to the front of his cut, sliding the leather from his shoulders she gently placed it on the chair as he had does some nights.

When the white shirt was off, Jennifer almost groaned when she felt the warm flesh on his stomach pressed against her palms. However Happy didn't seem to notice at the moment as he had moved his hands and was now trying to unbutton the shirt. He succeeded, leaving her in her bra the shirt forgotten as she run her hands along the plains of his chest.

The noise of the zipper brought Jennifer back to reality, making her realize what exactly she was doing and who exactly she was doing it with. What shocked her most was that she didn't care. She wanted this; needed this, and it had to be with Happy.

She couldn't remember the last time she had slept with someone that wasn't an unknown face with any idea of who she was. Her mind was a little hazy at the moment, but she was almost positive on that fact.

She knew being with Happy would be _much_ different. Different and needed. Didn't she deserve the opportunity to be intimate with someone who understood her? Who didn't treat her with little respect? She deserved to feel beautiful. More than likely she would scold herself about it later, but for now she was so enthralled by all of him that her mind wasn't able to focus on anything else.

Letting the fabric of the summer dress pool at her feet, she broke the kiss and stepped out of the circle, suddenly feeling very vulnerable in the lamp light.

"This isn't fair," she said softly, not knowing what else to say. She was almost nervous at the unrecognisable gaze in his brown eyes until he reached up to pull his undershirt off, leaving him almost as unclothed as she was. As Jennifer stood there, she felt his scrutinizing gaze again. His eyes on the red birth mark only slightly noticeable in the light on her tanned skin of her stomach. Then he surprised her by lightly tracing the line with his rough fingers, sending a shiver up her spine well nibbing on her neck with, repeating the action over and over until his lips touched her slightly parted ones.

Jennifer raked her fingers through his hair, closing her eyes at how wonderful it all felt. His lips left her skin and she jumped when she felt his fingers trace over her thigh. "You're more trouble than you're worth," he said before lifting her and carrying her over to the bed, Jennifer's legs automatically wrapping around his waist.

Jennifer teased her lip as the questions started to ponder her again, Happy lay her down and hovered above her, taking her all in with his eyes. She traced the ink on his chest with her eye before reaching out to touch it; she looked up to lock eyes with him.

"Happy," she whispered softly, circling her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her. "Please." She didn't give a dam about the consequences; she would deal with them tomorrow.

It was a one-worded question but he knew what she was asking, and he was definitely going to fulfil her request.

**SHE** knew the bed was empty before she opened her eyes, the cool sheets rubbed against her skin as Jennifer sat up in bed. She didn't bother holding the sheet to her chest because she knew he wasn't in the house, it was the Harley engine that woke her, the meaning of his departure. Jennifer didn't bother getting up; she lay back down and stared at the white ceiling as the thoughts of last night run through her mind like a movie. She could still feel his hands running along her body and the slight whiskers on his chin against her neck as he nibbled on the area, the recount made the tingling between her legs start up. With a groan she moved from the bed and made her way for a cold shower. She could forget that last night ever happen with the biker, there was the Opie's coming home party and she would leave for her mother's house the next morning before heading to the university to get settled. Though as she stepped into the shower, a small part of her knew that she wouldn't _forget_ last night and it dulled the bliss that her body was feeling. Happy was a Nomad, he would forever be between the road and his bike and she could never see _any_ woman having control of the strength that he seized.

**AN: **I understand that some readers would like to see more of Adam, 90% of the chapters will involve the whole family, and I just wanted to give some background between Happy and Jennifer. This one-shot is the beginning of their 'relationship' and the conceiving of Adam.


	5. Maybe We Should Just Sleep On It

**In The Blood****  
**_**:: **__**Maybe We Should Just Sleep On It**__**::**_

_**J**__ENNIFER shifted, the bed sheets twisting around her legs as she lay there listening to the chatter in the small hotel room. Adam's sweet voice was talking about kindergarten, she shook her head as she hoped to dear lord the kid wasn't talking to his imaginary friends. But the thought came to a crashing halt as the rough voice answered to Adam's questions. Her heart went into over drive as she reminded the night's events and Happy's warm body connecting to every edge of her own. Wasn't Adam meant to be with Tara and Jax? Turning away from the wall, she shifted to her side to watch the brown mop of hair that belonged to her son and Happy sitting on the couch next to him. A shock run through her as she realised that it wasn't __her__ imagination, her old man and son happen to be having a civil conversation about his schooling. "Mother!" Before Jennifer could understand what was happening, Adam had jumped on the bed and wrapped his small arms around her. "Dad said he would take me on his motorbike!" The word 'Dad' sent an ache straight to her chest, he hadn't even known him for long and he was already treating the man as if he had never left. As the rest of his sentence registered in her mind, she looked over her delighted son to the man on the couch who simply shrugged his shoulder. _

_"Honey why don't you have a bath?" The kid was too happy to complain and went to the connected bathroom to run the water and set up his toys. "When did he get back?" She turned her back to him and slipped a pair of jeans over her underwear before facing him._

_"They dropped him off earlier this morning." She could feel his eyes on her as she tied her messy hair into a pony tail. "So the motorbike?" A tiny grin appeared on Happy's face, he knew that she was going to bring the topic up. "And Dad?" She flipped the bed sheets into place not daring to look at him or she might just kick his ass out. "I thought we were going to tell him together."_

_"His a smart kid." The sound of his boots on the carpet made her tense._

_"So you didn't have anything to do with it?" She finally turned around to look him straight in the eye. Jennifer's breath caught in her throat as Happy leaned forward not giving personal space any notice. _

_"Would you stop trying to pick a fight? The kid's happy."_

_"The Kid?"_

_He rolled his eyes at her. "Adam is happy." He lifted her chin getting her to stare him straight in the eye. "I told you last night I wasn't going anywhere." _

_She pressed her lips together before answering. "Well you're going to have to earn that spot, just like you earned that patch." She poked the club patch- nomad. As far as she was concerned he didn't belong to her or Adam, the open road still held a closed hand around his heart and she wasn't about to get involved with him still attached. _

_"I'll earn it." The determined tone in his voice reminder her of the old days, he would never back down from competition. _

_"We'll see what fight you still have in you old man." She smirked at him as she saw the flash in his gaze, he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. _

_"Dad!" A rush of air left her lungs as Adam called out for Happy. She almost wished that Adam hadn't called, to feel his lips against hers again would have been surreal. _

_"You better go __Dad__." She watched him walk into the bathroom with ease, it almost pissed her off how easy Happy could adapt to environments. _

_She took the chance of peace to get herself ready, her eyes flickering to the bathroom doorway every few seconds as if she was waiting for Adam to call out for her but her ears were greeted with giggling. Grabbing her toothbrush she went into the bathroom without looking at the two males and put paste on the end before brushing, she kept her eyes on the sink. "Come kid; let's get you into some clothes." The sound of tapping feet left the bathroom as Happy stood behind her watching every muscle tense; with a sigh sounding from him he left to help his son. When the talking started in the other room she finally looked at her reflect in the mirror, the feeling of weakness and grief washing over her before she pushing away the thoughts of her own father. _

_She entered the room to see a newly dress child and Happy slipping his cut on. "You ready to head out for breakfast?" She nodded her head picking up her purse and phone while heading towards the hotel door, Adam jumping on the edge of his toes in happiness to their car. She stomach clutch as Happy took the driver's side and Jennifer the passage side with Adam humming in the back. She could remember the days that he would bitch about having to be stuck in the cage, she guess he was willing to change aspects of his life. _

_Once they reached their table at the local diner, Happy pulled open the menu with a slight line between his eyebrows."Kids like pancakes right?" His voice was so low she almost didn't pick it up. It was a reminder that Happy knew next to nothing about children and yet he was giving his best shot. _

_"He likes pancakes with 100 and 1000s on the top." She smiled at him as she put her hand on his knee underneath the table, he tensed before relaxing. She knew that their relationship in general was going to have its ups and downs; they weren't young teenagers anymore who didn't have responsibility. _

_**S**__HE was waiting at the garage office for Gemma to finish with one of the customers before they went out for lunch; Adam sat in the swirly chair twisting himself around in circles with a smile. "What do you think of...Dad?" The smile only grew on his face. _

_"I was glad to see him again." Adams words took her by surprise. _

_"Again?"_

_"We spoke at the Uncle Ops house." He continued to twirl. While Jennifer had been busy with the people and keeping her head on straight, Happy was already taking care of their son. _

_Before she could ask further questions Bobby stuck his head through the office doorway. "Adam, I just finished cooking some fresh chocolate chip muffins if you're interested?" The child seem to have take a second on making his mind up before he quickly leaving the swirly chair and following the giant man to the kitchen. _

_It only took seconds for another to walk into the office, Tig started to shuffle around receipts and documents before finding what he was looking for. "How you doing Doll?"_

_"I'm not your Doll." She bit out the sentence making one of Tig's eyebrows shift upwards._

_"You on the rag or something?" Jennifer picked up the stapler and was ready to throw it at Tig when Gemma walked in on them, she didn't seem fussed about the situation._

_"Put the stapler down baby girl and Tig get your ass back to work." Tig left at Gemma's command but Jennifer kept the object in hand until Gemma snapped it out of her hand giving her a long hard look. "You ready for lunch?" Jennifer knew the tone all too well and nodded her head. _

_She ate another chip knowing that Adam was probably eating one of Bobby's fantastic recipes than the greasy potatoes on her plate. "You decided your game plan?" Jennifer knew the conversation was going to rise sooner rather than later with Gemma. _

_"We haven't really talked about it. Figured I'd stay around with Opie for awhile since the passing of Dad." She shrugged like it was no big deal when in a matter of fact it had been bothering her all morning- the unanswered questions. _

_"Well he isn't back on the road." Gemma took a slip of her drink letting Jennifer think about the words. "If the man wanted nothing to do with you, he would have been back on that bike."_

_"His here for the club."_

_"The club? Do you really think he would be getting his hands dirty in the garage for no reason?" Jennifer's stomach rolled making her drop the chip back on the plate. "You need to claim your man." _

_"He needs to prove himself." Her statement received a nod from the older woman._

_"His a man baby girl, it won't be easy getting words from him but his actions will prove wiser." Gemma picked her drink back up. "Now what about Adam?"_

_In reality Jennifer hadn't thought __that__ far ahead, nothing happened the way she planned. They were meant to come to the funeral and be in and out without troubles, though fate had something else planned for her- Happy. "I guess I'll enrol him to a kindergarten and-"_

_"There is no way you are sending __your __kid there." The woman muttered some words under her breath and Jennifer thought she heard Tara's name mentioned. "We don't let others look after our kids, its lazy." _

_"Gemma, I'll have to work." The older woman was tempted to say that Happy could provide for them but she knew the independence the woman had built would make her disagree._

_"There is plenty of options- I'll be handy most the time and others there is always the club. We take care of our own." Jennifer had heard the words thousands of times from her father and she knew that Gemma would do anything to get her way include involving Happy._

_"What about hanging around his own age?" _

_"Opie's kids are around along with Abel." The woman seemed to have a reply for everything but it couldn't help the thoughts of her son spending more time at the club. He already seemed so much like his father. What would happen with the influence of Happy and the club? The world he would be brought in whether he wanted to or not. She was taking a leap of faith in her family as she nodded her head to Gemma, Jennifer couldn't imagine having to pull her son from something he'd come attached to but she would if it meant keeping him safe from harm. _

_"We are not staying at the club house though." _

_"Fair enough." Gemma grabbed her handbag signalling the lunch was over, Jennifer knew a dismissal when she saw one. "I've got a desk of receipts waiting for me."_

_**I**__T wasn't until a couple of days settled in that she was fully missing his company, Happy had some business to take care of for the club making him leave Jennifer and Adam at the rental room. As much as she wanted to be an independent person, she had become attached to the man again like a moth to a flame. That first night in years together sharing a bed didn't happen for nights on end, she didn't have to tell him the couch was his because he simply took it, she was grateful for the space he was giving her. In saying that there is only so much a man can put up with, it was also __him__ who changed their course of relationship and left the stiff couch alone to make the double bed warm. She could have kicked him out, he wouldn't have forced her but she decided it was time to slowly let him in. It just so happen that she forgot that __everything __with Happy happened so fast whether she knew it or not. The strings she had attached to him was now making the double bed seem cold as the sheet wrapped around her body, she was tempted to bring Adam into the room to give her some piece of mind but didn't want to disturb him from his peaceful slumber. Physically their relationship had moved to the next level but verbally Jennifer still had no idea what was happening between the two of them. Would it always be her waiting for long period of times for him to return home? _

_The beeping of her phone caught her attention, she stared at it a moment knowing there was no rush as it was only a text and the strange hour of the sending told her who was the sender, it was almost like old times. When she came down for holidays or he was around while at her mother's house on the coast, it was never a phone call. Finally flipping the phone, the two simple words told her everything._

_Home tomorrow _

_She almost hated the spark of excitement that run through her, she didn't want to think anymore of it and turned over in her chilly sheets._

_Adam found the news exciting, deciding that he couldn't waste a minute anywhere else in the town but to stay home to be here when his father finally arrive. He had got himself busy in the puzzle on the lounge table while the excitement of waiting at the door became too long. It was mid afternoon and the street was silent, she knew he would report back at the club before making his way home. It was always the way, she could remember her father doing the same and her mother waiting for him though as the years went on her mother got restless and the arguing begun. Jennifer had stopped switching the channels and sat down with her son helping him with the monster size jigsaw puzzle. It was great to see him involved in something other than electronics, letting his hands and mind do the work for him. It gave her a sense of hope that __he__ could go to university and get an education, to do something with his life and not head down the road she was in. In another aspect she didn't want to push him like her mother tried to her; Jennifer just show him to know the options in life. _

_It was the roar of the motorbike that sent Adam to his feet, not waiting to see if the lights would stop in front of their door or go past, for her son's sake the head light shined through the curtains. Jennifer leaned against the doorway taking in the sight before her, Happy hardly showed affection to others yet he didn't seem to shy away from the boy. Letting the smaller body jump at his body in excitement, the man scuffed up the boys dark hair while they made their way to her. _

_He stood in front of her, taking in her appearance with dark eyes. He lifted her chin with a simple rough finger and placed a small kiss on her lips, enough to tell her what he was feeling and yet leaving her wanting him more. Happy moved past as Adam dragged him into the lounge room to the jigsaw puzzle. She stood in the open doorway watching the scene play out in front of her before shutting the door to the rest of the world, leaving only the three of them. _

_**I**__T was later in the night that she remembered Gemma asking about Happy, telling her that what happens on a run stays there. He was only gone for a couple of days, than again he had only had __them__ for the same amount of time. Could he get back into his old habits, she was reminded of the old days when he would came over smelling like a wet rag- the odour of booze, sex and smoke all over him. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye; he seemed relaxed watching the TV his boots off to the side of the chair. They hadn't had much conversation as Adam held most of their attention but with their son put to bed the thoughts run through her mind. _

"Get me a beer." She couldn't believe the words; dread filled her stomach making her temper flare.

"Get _yourself _one." Not waiting for a reply she left the steaming coffee on the table and left for the room. She could feel his stare imprinting on her back.

Once she entered the bedroom, she stripped her jeans leaving herself in underwear and tank top while ripping the hair tie from her hair. She didn't bother with anything else as she got under the covers turning the bedside light off. He had made her feel like a piece of cheap furniture that he could dump at any time.

It wasn't long when the whole house became silent and the bedroom door opened; she didn't bother moving and stayed stiff as a rack. The thrust of clothes removing came before the dip in the bed, she was tempted to tell him the couch but kept her mouth shut. It was silent for moments and she was about to close her eyes when a hand rested on her hip. The action made her angry but it slowly melted away as his thumb rubbed smoothing circle on her bare flesh between her underwear and top. The flare that had fired within her slowly disappeared as she felt like _maybe_ she had overacted in the situation. She needed to trust him emotionally not just physically. Threading her fingers through his rough hand, she pulled him closer against her back. The place of his lips on her side of the neck made everything alright; it was a silent understanding between them.

**AN:** I've got a couple of ideas but if people want more some brainstorming with me would be great, throw them ideas at me!


	6. Stuck Like Glue

**In The Blood****  
::Stuck Like Glue::**

JENNIFER stood in the doorway watching both males lying on the carpet in the motel room, Adam had his tongue stuck out as he tried to stay within the lines with his coloured pencils while Happy was lazily filling in another picture. She almost couldn't believe the last few months since the funeral of her father, life seemed to be normal or as normal as one could be connected to the Club. The club happened to be the reason why Happy had spent the day around the house, she half excepted him to head off as the sun went down but he stayed in the cozy lounge with his son. He was due to leave for couple of days tomorrow, it didn't make it easy but there was a fine line between the killer and the man and yet she hadn't seen a violent nerve directed at her or Adam. He somehow manages to be the killer the club needed and the man they needed in their house, his possessive nature was something very clear in both characters and she had already been comforted once about not checking in. It was quite frustrating to have to tell him her every move around the town when she was so use to doing things her own way for such a long time. In saying that she understood the reason behind it, he couldn't be out there doing his job for the club if his head was in the wrong mind frame- worrying about his family would be one of them, she had heard the Old Lady stories which made her decicion about staying in the town harder for her as she didn't want to put her son at risk though Happy laid down the rules and washed away her negative thoughts, he always seem to know the _whats_ without her having to say much.

A few months ago if someone asked her why she didn't worry about him? How she could trust a man with so much blood on his hands? Her answer would have been down right negative but now he'd earned some of that trust and she knew danm well that he could look after himself, there were only few nights that she spent lying in bed alone unable to sleep or waited impatiently for a the beep of her phone but it was worth it. Worth every frown line that appeared between her eyebrows as she watched the scene in front of her, the image of father like son. It made her wonder what the hell she was thinking so many years ago when she found out being pregnant, she should have stayed with him instead of running from him, she was grateful that Happy didn't throw them out like she half feared as she didn't want Adam missing out on anything like this. Jennifer didn't want her baby boy to have to experience the separation of two parents like she had her own having to travel back and forth. She closed her eyes as the mention of her parents and the reminder of her mothers distasteful words when Jennifer said she was staying in Charming with Happy, her mother would never approve of either which made her thankful for the never ending support of Gemma.

A shiver run through her as she felt the heavy presence in front of her, she didn't need to open her eyes to know who it was as his rough lips brushed against herself own making a sign escape her mouth and into his, she pulled away because of the company they kept before she lost herself within him. Two dark brown eyes stare at her, she knew they reflected her own heat and she would have done anything to take him to their room as she wasn't going to see him for a couple of days but today was Adams time with his father. "You hungry Adam?" Her eyes turned to their boy and as suspected his brown eyes were watching the interaction between his parents with a curious eyes. She knew it had nothing to do along the lines of sex, she had a while before the birds and the bees conversation had to be said but he was still getting use to them with the dream dazed look upon his face. At the mention of food his expression turned to a large smile as he went to the fridge already knowing what he wanted for lunch.

SHE smiled as her sleepy mind felt the soft flutter of lips against her collar bone she moaned as he moved in between her legs to feel how ready he was, she arched into him knowing very well that she would miss him in the few days he'll be away. Just as her mind started to get active Happy pulled away and headed for the bathroom, she turned to her side gettig an eye full of his strong buttocks before disappearing behind the door. She let out a groan of displeasure as her eyes set on the red numbers of the alarm clock, five o'clock in the morning was not her ideal time to wake but she knew Happy had to leave at six and he could have done so without waking her. If he had done so he would have received the cold shoulder but that also left the spot for a croweater to work her way in and without the Old Lady title Jennifer didn't have to much power in their relationship in Public, she would be damned if she let another woman ride her man, than again what power did she have when he walked through the doors of another charter. "Your thinking to hard." Happy causally walked to the wardrobe and started getting dressed, giving her the view any woman would want in the morning. He quickly begun packing a bag making her stomach twist, how many woman will see that? "Jen." Her eyes quickly flickered to his face above her and she knew he could read her. "Stop worrying, I wont be gone long." He stood back up getting ready to pull his cut on over the black hoodie but she couldn't help the words slip from her mouth at his retreating back.

"Long enough for another woman." She didn't need to repeat herself, she knew he heard as his frame tensed up. she couldn't stop the insecurity coming out, it was one reason why she left so many years ago and the subject of croweaters hadn't come up between them but Gemma had been sure to mention the attention Happy got for his statues as the killer.

She was waiting for him to say something but Adam came through the bedroom door, no doubt having heard the shower and not wanting to miss saying goodbye to his father. "Dad!?"

"Haven't left yet little man." Even with the tension between the two adults Happy showed none of that to their son as he patted the younger man on the head. "Why don't you choose breakfast, we'll be out soon." Adam happily nodded before heading to the cabinets in search of food.

As sad as it was Jennifer wished Adam had stayed in the room and stopped the conversation that she knew was coming as she kept her eyes on her red painted toe nails. They soon closed as she felt the bed dip and him leaning against her, she didn't dare look him in the eye to see her faults or insecurities. The hot breath against her ear and the rough denim between her soft legs made her heart speed up. "Do you really think I would want another woman while I have you? Your _mine_." His silent words of possessiveness- _And i'm yours - _run through her mind as he suckled at the side of her neck leaving his mark on her.

_THE morning coffees seem to be a routine with Gemma and Jennifer liked the break away from the boys but their coffee breaks were never simple. She knew the side reason to the get together's, it was Gemma keeping tabs on her and no doubt making sure she didn't run out when situations got hard- Jennifer knew she deserved that small doubt that the Queen of leather had of her, she had done it once and she was able to do it again but she now had reason to stay in Charming. Like everything else in life Jennifer was going to have to prove herself, change that doubt that was set in everyone mind. It made her wonder if Happy was the same, he was a man of few words and expressions but the man still had emotions, that was proved every day with Adam. _

And with that doubt came the wise words of an Old Lady, Gemma always had something to say whether it was harsh or concerned, it always led back to the club, to family. "You do know baby girl, there is no black and white but only grey in this life. Your either in it or your not, now you have MC blood running through your veins but you need to choose which side of the fence your on cause there is no turning back." The older woman took a sip of her coffee at the end of her speech as Jennifer liked to call it, like Happy with the killer and man, there was a line between mother and Queen with Gemma.

"To make it perfectly clear, I ain't going no where, MC blood or not." Jennifer copied the womans action and took a sip of her coffee, she could just make out the faint smile gracing the other woman's lips.

NO one had made a comment about it except for Jax though the Vice President was wise enough to let the siblings go on their own devices with the subject, it didn't matter what they spoke out since the passing of their father but it always led to a heated argument, this time it happen to be about their partners of choice. Jennifer could remember as clear as a bell, Opie had got into her about choosing a Son such as Happy, the know executer for SAMRO. He didn't seem to mind pointing out the fact that Happy was a nomad giving him the leeway to come and go including the change in pussy- a clear detail her brother pointed out and like any Winson she fired back at him with the same heat. Of course the comment about the charter pussy hit a nerve as Happy had been gone for a couple of days and was supected to stay for a couple longer which put her on edge making the comment seem like a sword to the heart. Her words back were loud and clear- "Don't tell me that I've done wrong, what about you? Lyle is a bloody pornstar." That was the tip of the ice and the siblings hadn't been in each other presence for longer than needed.

"You really need to fix this shit lass." If it was any other time she would have smile at the scottish accent but the hard line of her mouth didnt move as Opie came from the club door making his way to his bike with Jax in front. "What if something happened to him? And those were your last words to each other." She hated the sense that the old man had, she had already lost her father quick and easy, they was always the chances of it happening to the other Winson man.

She was more than happy to have Happy back in Charming, his warm body settled against her own. Adam seemed to be in a better mood with his father about, he was starting to take an interest in the motorbikes but the playground at the club house still held his dear attention which was the location of Adam and Abel. Happy was inside speaking to Clay about the latest ride as he didn't get back until two thirty in the morning, Jennifer was stuck on the picnic table keeping one eye on her son and the other on her older brother. Ever since Chib's talk about family she had been trying to catch Opie but he seem to avoid her like the Plague, there was always something more important than family. "Just talk to him."The rough voice made her heart pick up a she hadn't noticed his appearance, he was leaning against the wall and she had no idea how long Happy had been observing her.

"That's easier said than done." She fired back at him as he took a seat beside her on top of the table."And this coming from a man of few words." she received a flicker of a glare as he pulled out a smoke and lit it up.

"Your at unease." She went to argue with him when a sharp glance made her close her mouth again. "If your at unease, the kids unease." _And he'll be unease_. It was a chain reaction and effecting more than herself, she did want her son to form a relationship with his cousins.

Jennifer wished Happy would just leaned over and whisper in her ear all the things he wanted to do to her, stop her swirling mind and make it focus on one thing. She knew that it would have to stay in her wildest dreams because there was no way in hell Happy would do such a thing in public, there was the rare occasions but most of their moments stayed behind private doors. It just meant that times like these she couldn't avoid but made to act. Standing up and brushing her pants down from sitting on the table, she didn't dare glance at Happy as she made her way towards her brother with purpose and knew without a backwards glance that there would be a small smirk at the corner of her mans lips.

That morning she woke up naturally, there was no child jumping on the bed or the alarm clock beeping in her ears just the comfortable sheets against her skin and the warm body her head was leaning against. The calloused hand rubbed against her back making a peaceful sign escape her mouth as she tightened her arm around the naked waist. "Shouldn't you be at the club house?" It wasn't that she wasn't grateful to have him here, it was the fact that Happy hardly spent time in bed after seven thirty in the morning, he was the kind of man to stay active which was a trait his son had picked up on. The thought of her sons whereabouts made her leaned up on her elbows waiting for a sound to tell him where he was.

"Cartoons." The simple word made her lay back down to enjoy their time but it didn't stop her from noticing that he hadn't answered her question. Happy was soon shifting as he stood up from the bed to the bathroom, she got her usual view of his ass when he turned around with a raised eyebrow. "You coming?" The question made a smile come to her lips as she went to join him, she would be soon.

Jennifer dressed in her usual with jeans and a light shirt with her hair flowing over her shoulders, she watched Happy stride over to the bench picking up the Ben 10 backpack and telling Adam to turn the the TV off- her man was doing his usual, taking charge but it seem strange in the circumstances because this wasn't one of his missions. Without further instruction Adam left the motel room waiting at the door, she seem to be the only one out of the loop as Happy put his hand on the mid section of her back pushing towards the door, happy that it was locked and secured he started for the car. Jennifer couldn't stop her eye brows from shooting up, she knew how Happy felt about been in a 'cage' as the Sons liked to call it. Hesitantly she made her way over as Happy got Adam settled in the back seat with his backpack beside him, her son seemed excited so without further complaint she got into the front passenger side as Happy pulled out of the motel parking lot.

They were on the highway, Happy had most of the car windows down while they cruised down the road, the car itself was reasonable quiet as Adam was heard humming under his breathe as he seem contempt with the puzzle in front of him. Jennifer looked at the man across from her, she leaned against the car door giving her the best view of him as he kept his eyes on the road giving her no words to explain the sudden trip. She glanced to the backseat catching Adams eyes, his eyes were alight as he pressed his lips together and did the actions of zipping his lips shut and throwing away the key. She turned her attention back to the windscreen and saw Happy glance in the review mirror, she was being played by both males.

Her heart speed up at the housing home that came into view, they had hardly spoken about his mother and she knew he pulled money from his own pocket each month to pay for the comfortable place for the woman that gave birth to him. Jennifer hadn't seen Eva for years, the last time would be the month before she found herself pregnant with Adam. Adam, he was finally going to met his other grandmother, the complete opposite to her own mother.

The boy was excited, that much as clear as he had his seat belt and backpack on before either of his parents had stepped out of the car. Where Jennifer was the opposite to her son, she could just think of the possible hell she would receive for leaving Eve's boy without explanations, the woman could be a hell cat if the reason was there. "It will be fine, trust me." The slight press of his lips against her forehead helped calm some of the nerves and she was grateful that he was willing to show some affection on her behalf.

Happy seemed to know the room number by heart as he didn't stop at the desk, the woman knowing who he was nodded her head as they continued their way down the corridor. Shamefully she let happy go in front to be the first to enter followed with Adam quickly following her steps. "Is this my grandson?" Jennifer leaned in the doorway as Eva's voice reached her ears, she should have known that Happy had no doubt explained everything to his mother.

"Im Adam." He seemed delighted to tell her that as a soft look entered the older woman's eyes.

"And you can call me Gran for now on." She run her hand through his hair, Jennifer was sure that it reminded the woman of Happy in his younger days as Adams hair was a contrast to her blonde. "You going to come give me a hug Jen?" Stepping further into the room, Jennifer didn't argue as she leaned forward to embrace the older woman. "Motherhood looks good on you than again he'll start giving you gray hair when he gets older."

"You look good yourself Eva." The woman gave her a smile before turning her attention to Adam and his books. Jennifer took her place beside Happy and leaned into him as Adams voice filled the room.

It was late afternoon when they made their way into Charming, instead of taking the way to the motel room Happy drove them down the main road passing the way to the club and garage, she didn't bother questioning him until they arrive in front of one of the houses. "Happy?" He didn't answer as he got out of the car, she followed along with Adam as they went to the door. He reached up on the front door of the thick frame and pulled out a key before opening it, making a bundle of nerves settle in her stomach as she stepped through. Everything from the motel room had been shifted into the house, it wasn't much of their belongings but the house was already had furniture and set up waiting for them- no doubt a job that was on the club house list of things to do along with Gemma commanding it.

"Adam, why don't you pick yourself a room?" The boy was shooting off down the hallway before Happy could finish as Jennifer hadn't spoken a word.

They walked into the kitchen, her eyes taking everything in. "So this is _ours?"_ The word sounded strange coming from her mouth, they hadn't spoken about the future and what they wanted but she never excepted Happy to pull a stunt like this on her.

"If you want it to be." Jennifer couldn't help but smile, he had practically brought a house for them and still giving her the choice. He stepped forward into her space making her lean her head against his shoulder and breathe in the scent of smoke and leather.

"Its ours." The decision hadn't shifted anything but it did put them in the next stage of their relationship, this was a fixture in their lives for both of them.

Walking down the hallway they followed the sound of Adams laughter as Jennifer took her time checking each of the rooms- three bedrooms and one bathroom. "Are you planning on having more?" The question slipped out as they stopped at the one bed in the third bedroom next to Adam's, her only answer was his hands on her hip as he pressed himself against her to led to Adams room where he was jumping on the bed. "Adam." He stopped jumping but it didn't wipe the smile from his face.

"Theres an X-box."

"Are we planning on having Juice baby sit?" She muttered under her breathe as she stared at the collection of games and flat TV.

"Dad, can you play Burn Notice with me?" Happy's answer was a kiss to her neck before he stepped into the bedroom to play the racing game. She stayed in the door way for a moment, her attention on Happy as she admitted that she found him more attractive since he started interacting with their son. Before her thoughts could go to far she left them to unpack her belongings in their bedroom and thank Gemma.

Darkness had fallen along with the tried sweep over her body as she made her way to the kitchen to find the boys at the island sitting on the stools with a glass of milk each and a packed of oreos between them. "You do it like this...Twist, Lick and Dunk." Happy followed Adam's actions before they both finally ate their cookies. She went over to them, running her fingers through Adam's hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Night." The word was mumbled around the oero as he started to repeat the action of 'Twist, Lick and Dunk' with the next one.

"I'll see you." She gave Happy a quick kiss knowing the boys would be heading to bed soon.

She did intend to wait for him to join her as she felt the bed dip and the warm body slip against her own. She blinked, the bedside lamp giving her enough light to see his body. Her eyes fell on the smiley faces, she had once gotten him to tell her the reason behind every tattoo because a man like Happy would never mark himself unless there was a reason. Her finger traced the new ones since then, there was several he had marked for his family and the club. She moved to saddle him liking that she had such power over a man that could easily harm someone with his hands. In her position her eyes easily landed on the words wrapped around his collar bone- I live I die I kill for my family. She bend forward and kissed each word grateful to have him in her life.

_**AN:**__ Happy Easter! Well I know Happy may seem out of character but i wanted to show the other side of him with Jennifer and Adam. Reviews of your thoughts would be great, helps with my own in the next one-shot :)_


	7. Left in the Rain

**In The Blood****  
:: Left In The Rain ::**

It was late, the room was filled with darkness with the exception of the bedside lamp while Adam was peacefully asleep in the next room. Jennifer had a novel in her lap, her eyes reading the lines repeatively for the last half hour as she waited for the roar of the engine.

The noise was heard at a time that she had managed to read a couple of chapters and she didn't dare glance at the clock as she listened to him enter the house and make his way to the bedroom, she knew the light footsteps were in her benefit as he could be as silent as a leopard if he wished.

She didn't ask questions when he came through the doorway looking worse than wear, her eyes flickering over his body to land on the darker patch on his shoulder- if she hadn't been looking for it she wouldn't have seen but the darker substance was smudged on his arm. Sitting on her knees at the end of the bed she let him come to her before slowly taking the cut from his body and revealing the stained shirt. She had half the mind to ask him why he didn't get Chibs to sort it out, than again Happy had done a lone mission and he wouldn't destruct the other Sons over this, it did make her fill with pride knowing he was letting her look after him.

Instead of pulling the shirt over his body, she grabbed the small knife in the bottom of the bedside draw and ripped it up the center to get access. With that out of the way Happy went into the bathroom and she followed. He sat on the toilet seat while Jennifer got the first aid kit from under the sink. She didn't ask any questions knowing better to break the silence after such a mission - the killer side was still on the surface but he was in control as he let her wipe the deep cut clean, they both knew what was going to happen next as she got the needle and thread. She hadn't had to do a stretching up for quite some time and she could feel Happy watching her every move, taking in every motion to her half naked form to the small shake in her hands as she drew closer. Minding the needle, Happy took hold of her hips as she stood between his legs ready to start work. Making sure her eyes were trained on him, he pressed a kiss to her mouth giving the woman the reassurance she needed to know that he was alight. Like usual the kiss left her breathless but it was different to the rest, she could feel the built up tension in him and knew without a doubt what they would be doing later even with his newly injured shoulder. The thought made her stomach catch alit but she ignored it to focused on the subject on hand- the needle.

Jennifer knew the next occurrence as Happy took a step closer to her and a shock ran up her spine when his hands slid onto her hips, his fingers slipping under the bottom of her shirt. Jennifer continued to stare up at him, but her eyes slowly started to slide closed the closer he got, and she couldn't help but to sigh once his lips touched hers. The kiss was gentle, she could barely feel his lips against hers, and when she tried to press herself and her own lips closer to him, Happy would pull away slightly, not giving her the chance. She could barely feel the sly grin that appeared on his lips, and a shiver ran through her when he slid his hands up her body, his right hand grabbing the shirt and pulling it up as he did, while his left hand traveled up her forearm to take the needle from her hand. He reached around her as he turned their bodies and moved them in the direction of the bed, making the mattress hit the back on her weak knees. Finally, Happy closed his own eyes and deepened the kiss, and he broke it for a slight second to pull Jennifer's shirt up and off of her body, exposing her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her against himself. By this point Jennifer was too far gone; she wanted him, and she'd do anything and obey all his commands to get him as it had been a long few days without her Old Man.

She ran her hands up his bare arms before she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her, and she moaned gently when Happy bit down on her bottom lip. Her moans instantly turned into a small noise of pain when he bit down harder, and she squeezed her eyes tight as he leaned away, pulled her lip with him before he released it suddenly. The pain faded as quickly as it had come, and she knew what he desired as he hand slide up his neck and slightly dug her nails into the back his scalp. He leaned closer to her, catching her lips with his own, and Jennifer dug deeper. He groaned against her as he tightened his arms around her hips, and in response she wrapped her legs tightly around him before she lifted her free hand to run her fingers down his bare back.

Eventually kissing wasn't enough, Happy leaned in to plant a small kiss on her neck before he trailed his tongue down the length of her neck. Jennifer closed her eyes and tilted her head back, moaning when he traced the outline of her collarbone before he made his way lower down her body. Her lips parted when she felt Happy's tongue run over her nipple and the his teeth biting down sailing her through the thin line of pain and pleasure.

Her hands idly found their way to his shoulder blades, and she clutched to him as he licked his way back up to her neck, his fingers were already moving to undo her pants just as his lips crashed against hers, and Jennifer inched herself closer to the edge of the mattress so she could follow his actions with his own jeans. Finishing at nearly the same time, she stepped out of them and kicked them to the side while Happy stepped out of his, and immediately after he reached out to grab Jennifer's upper arm and pull her closer to him as they mingled onto the bed. Their arousal intensified, and a grin came back to Jennifer's lips when Happy forcibly pushed apart her legs to move his body in between them.

As Happy situated himself in between her, Jennifer stretched her arms and moved them down the mattress on either side of her, and as her heart raced faster she glanced up at him and saw his muscles flex, she knew his next move. He plunged himself inside her, loving the way Jennifer cried out as she clenched her eyes tight. Her mouth hung open as Happy started to thrust inside her, his hips swinging violently against hers, and as he held himself up with his hands. When she opened her eyes she saw that he was staring down intently at her with those dark blue eyes and after she stared at him for a moment longer, Happy's tongue came out to flicker over his lips quickly before he leaned down to kiss her. He growled as he leaned down to firmly kiss her, finally letting go of her wrists. Jennifer kissed him back, her body going stiff the harder Happy started to thrust, and he caught her moans in his mouth as she raked her nails down his arms, feeling her finish approaching. Happy placed his hands on her hips and stare down at her once he felt the wet walls of her pussy starting to clench around him. Her eyes were closed, her mouth hanging open, and suddenly this bothered Happy.

"Look at me," he growled quietly, watching as Jennifer's eyes popped open, her mouth closing in unison. She tried her hardest to keep her eyes open, but each time they started to close he would squeeze on her hips, the pain surges forcing them back open, and finally, after this happening a few more times, Jennifer came, her powerful orgasm washing over her entire body. She breathed out Happy's name loudly, expressing over and over again that she was cumming, and shortly after, he did the same. He squeezed on her hips one final time as he spilled himself into her, his own eyes sliding closed as he let out a low growl, and she dug her nails into his skin. Happy moved to the side, their heavy breathing filling the room until the man beside her fell into a blissful sleep, his hand still on her hip in a possessive way.

It was the next morning that she woke to a warm body and the tingling of her painful body but it was the circles on her hips that got her attention. Opening her eyes she caught sight of him on his elbow, the injured side the one marking her skin with invisible lines, she could't read his face but she knew what he was thinking by his actions. "Last night was fine." She didn't leave any doubt in her voice.

"Does it hurt?" She shook her head negative, declining it as he would his own pain. Happy was tempted to squeeze the bruising to make his point but he couldn't dare harm her after the night.

"You know i would rather you deal with your shit here than with someone else's pussy." She meant it, he knew how she felt about it and if she had her way Happy wouldn't even get his cock sucked while on runs.

IT was the regular dinner at the Teller-Morrow house, club members and their families mixing together for one of there down times, it had been quiet some time since the last family dinner so that reason alone put Gemma in automatic mode. Jennifer didn't complain to much about the desserts she held in each hand, a black berry pied and a sponge cake in the other. She had been removed from the kitchen as the croweaters finished the last of the setting up, she allowed herself time to relax as she comfortably sat in Happy's lap while he spoke to Tig, the light squeeze on his waist telling her he was very much aware of her presence. Jennifer didn't mind though as she watched Adam in the backyard with his cousins and friends, he was older than Teller's boy keeping an eye on him while Adam rode the bicycle around the yard. She almost couldn't believe the age of her boy, she could remember when Adam was the young age of Abel with his colouring in books. Now it seemed the stage of engines was presence as he rode around on the two wheeler bike making motor sounds with his lips, he already taking up racing with his older step cousin Piper while Kenny wasn't to far behind him. Their friendship reminder her of the days she managed to hang around Jax and Opie in their youth, now it seemed history was repeating itself.

The squealing of the kids brought her attention back to the present, the light shower of rain had come upon them and everyone knew it came it would vanish with the same speed but the children took the spray of water with delight as the adults moved under shelter. The kids laughter filling their ears as the young eyes filled with happiness, she knew without a doubt that Adam would possibly get a cold with his wet clothes and she would hear the endless whine and runny nose for days but it didn't make her call out to him, she couldn't break that smile not in a million years.

"What do you think of more?" Her eyebrows raised at the sudden question whispered in her ear as they watched Adam, she cast a quick look beside them to see Tig had moved from his earlier seat.

"It would depend on the man." She knew that would get a rise out of him as he tightened his grip on her waist pulling her closer to his body.

"There is only one."

"How would others and myself know that?" There was no aim in her questions, she simply loved bringing out the protective- jealous side of him out but his next answer sure did knock the breath out of her.

"A _mark_, that would very well explain who you belong to." A violent shiver un through her as his lips brushed against her neck, nibbling on the skin just below her ear. She had a far idea what he was speaking of, a subject they had yet touched base on, it included two black wings that held more power than any normal citizen could completely understand- binding one to another.

**AN**: Wanted to add a bit of the afterwards with his missions, throw it in the mix with the family scenes :) Any ideeas? Because I only have one more one-shot in mind before its a closed case.


	8. Unbroken

**In The Blood**

**:: Unbroken ::**

Jennifer didn't know a single word to describe her life, there had been the good and the bad as the three of them continued to hold strong with each other through the thick and thin. Adam had been given a childhood with two parents by his side though that didn't stop the swirl wind of drugs to get to him when Happy was sentenced to three years of prison. It had hurt the boy to have such a strong figure pulled from his life at the age of sixteen, the stage were his emotions and body were changing. Her mother may have had a bad opinion of the Club but the Sons looked after their own, if it wasnt for them she wasn't sure how those three years would have gone. Happy had made sure they were cared for before he went in, that entitled to making sure every man knew who she belonged to- the ink of a crow on her left hip proved that. She was strong, but that didn't make it easier on her family as she realised over the years how dependent they had become on Happy- they all had a role in their family and Happy happen to be the backbone. The Club had come to there aid, pulling Adam from his dark shadows to the clutters of Teller-Morrow garage where Adam could finally put some of his skills learnt from his father to good work. Jennifer knew that it gave her son a sense of peace to be in the garage with a spanner in his hand, he also felt closer to his father in those moments. Adam may have spent a lot of his time at the garage but the Sons never once let him get involved with their business or croweaters, even so far as keeping the alcohol from him. Jennifer had the suspicion that Happy no doubt knew what was happening and was controlling his sons exposure to the club. There was one thing Jennifer knew Happy was worried about- turning out like his dead beat father but Happy was far from that and she could see that evidence everyday. Adam was eighteen by the time Happy was let out, Jennifer could tell her son was getting restless by the passing months so it was a relief to finally have her man home.

Of course there was one hell of a party thrown in Charming for him as he had patched into their charter when it was clear that their relationship was going steady- the mother charter was happy to take the killer into their close knitted group. If she was being truthful Jennifer hated the idea of the party, she had spent three long years in cold sheets and wanted nothing more than to take her man home, spend the night watching an action pack movie with Adam before taking him to bed. The smile on Adam's face was the only reason she didn't push both men into her car, saying that she didn't miss the feel of the heated gaze on her or Gemma's knowing smirks as Jennifer kept a beer in her hand to keep her from reacting.

That was another thing with adam, he was getting to the stage that he saw the car as a 'cage' as the Sons called it, the topic of him getting his motorbike license was ever presence- something else that Happy was going to have to put wraps on cause nothing coming from her mouth seem to ease the stubborn topic out of her sons head- she had no doubt about the MC blood that run through his veins.

Happy in the end had no worries about Adam getting his license, it was just another thing added to the list of activities they did together as Adam was taught the way to ride, he quickly caught on and in a matter of weeks was riding with Happy down the highway. It was also Adam's cocky side that almost gave her a heart attack when she received a call from St Thomas Hospital. Jennifer could handle many things that the club life throw at her but that simple call sent her into a hurricane as she tried to stop her shaking hands on the steering wheel on the drive over. And she hated the shaky words that left her mouth as she called Happy, a small group of them were on a run and she had no doubt that he would drop what he was doing and come back home. Once she was directed to Adam's room she couldn't stop the tears from running down her cheeks at the sight of him, she knew it could have been worse with the right arm broken and a few bruised ribs along with the gravel rash on the side he slide across the road. "Ma, I'm fine." The simple words made her let out another shaky breath as she brushed the hair out of his eyes revealing another cut just above his eyebrow. "Just lost control of the bike, it was nothing." As soon as the words left his mouth Jennifer knew it was a lie, he might be his father son but he hadn't patted down the lying part. It was times like this that she hated being an old lady and wished she would be told information, especially if it had something to do with her family. She had no doubt that Adam would tell Happy the true details and she hoped to god they dealt with it or she would because she knew very well that she could of lost her baby boy that day and thanked the gods that Kenny or Piper wasn't with him.

The knock on the window brought her attention to Tara and she went outside the door hoping for some information- Tara had Adam transferred to her as soon as the woman heard he was in the hospital. Gemma and Lyla had soon joined them outside the room before the group of Sons came down the hallway. As she could tell there was a few of them not in the group, no doubt taking their latest cargo back to the Club. Happy only stopped to pull her into a embrace, his presence calming the waves within her before he went into the room with Clay, Jax and Tig behind him. Jennifer felt a comfort pressure of Gemma's hand on her shoulder as she watched Adam tell them the truth of the days events- she knew without a doubt that their was going to be club retaliation as her left hand stroked the inked skin on her hip.

Another major change in their life happened the night Happy came back home, they had made yet another bundle of joy. It may have been her second time being pregnant but she still had no idea how she tell her man that she was yet again expecting. They couldn't have an abortion if he didn't like the idea, she was to far along to do that. Lately her mind wasn't concerned for herself but club business and the recovery of her son, who like his father hated to be bedridden. Tara was the first to find out as Jennifer asked her to make sure it was hundred percent positive, while Gemma didn't need to ask any questions when she found Jennifer bent over the toilet seat at the club house and the woman merely gave her a look that clearly stated she need to get her shit together and tell happy before the Queen took over. Jennifer wasn't going to make the same mistake twice and leave town, she doubted that Adam would simply let her push him in the car- the fact that her son was taller and solid built than her didn't help her chances and she could never be one of those parents that upped and left their children. Jennifer knew that Happy could tell she was holding something back but he also sensed that she would tell him when she was ready, so he never pushed her as the days went on.

It was one of those rare days on the weekend that Adam was at the garage while Happy had stayed behind simply because he could. Jennifer knew that he wasn't excepted to rid out for a run until next week so she figured now would be the best time because she knew how he felt about business and personal matters being mixed, and would rather Happy had a clear mind while riding out. They were in the kitchen that moment and the coffee pot had finished as Happy turned his attention to getting two mugs out. She couldn't help the smile on her lips as she watched him make it excaulty how she liked but she knew it wasn't healthy to be drinking caffeine in her state. As he placed the steaming coffee in front of her, she was tempted to take a sip as the smell reached her nose instead turned her attention to the man leaning against the kitchen bench across from her. "Hap." Her tongue flicked out to wet her nerves lips. "I'm pregnant." The dark eyes that were on her mouth seconds ago snapped to her eyes, the one time she wanted him to let her in and show his emotions- his face was motionless.

The sudden buzzing of the cell phone filled the silent kitchen and Happy reached into his cut pocket to flip the phone out. "Yeah?" He listened to the voice on the other phone but his eyes never moved from her until he flipped the phone shut and he moved towards the front door. "We'll talk when I get back." His voice sounded through the house followed by the door and now she understood her reason to leaving Charming so many years ago- it was like a slap in the face as she seat on the stool in the kitchen. With robotic movements, she grabbed the coffee and dropped it into the sink, not checking if the cup broke as she moved to get her jacket and handbag because she suddenly didn't want to be here when he came back.

Jennifer didn't head to the usual place of Tara's or Gemma's but a spot just outside of town that she knew was their in her younger years. She simply parked the car under one of the shady trees and leaned back on the hood letting the calm environment run through her veins or she would no doubt do something she would regret in the long term, the life inside of her was the only thing stopping her from grabbing a bottle and joint.

The roar of the motorbike set her blood on fire as it got closer to her resting spot, she should have remembered the one time Jennifer had brought him here when Opie was in prison and she needed a breather. She didn't bother looking up and knew that simply ignoring him would put Happy on edge. "Are you bloody crazy?" The words were growled out and she knew that the fight was going to be bigger than she excepted. "Coming out here by yourself."

"I thought you had club business to take care of?" She spoke the question as calmly as she could, they had been in their fair share of arguments in their years but the raw sound of his voice almost stilled her.

"Usher saw you driving out of town." He had come to the edge of the hood while she sat up. "Do you have any idea what is happening?"

"No, I have no fucking idea."She pushed him in the shoulder but he didn't move a single muscle except for the one in his jaw."Why don't you tell me what is going on? What your thinking?" Her angry was slowly leaving her voice as she continued. "I just told you i was pregnant and you walked out on me, your opinion seems quiet clear on what you do and don't want." Jennifer didn't realise how close they were until she finished, their noses almost touching as she calmed her ragged breathing. She didn't know what to except but his mouth pressing against hers wasn't it, he opened her lips and dominated her as her hand gripped onto his shirt keep herself balanced.

Happy pulled back and leaned his forehead against Jennifer's, staring clearly into her eyes so his old lady could see everything. "Yesterday, the club got a threat, its nothing serious at the moment but it could quickly turn to something more. I've got Adam covered, he can protect himself but how do I protect my girl and unborn child?" Jennifer suddenly felt emotional, she should have know there was more to it as this morning Happy was simply not letting her see the fear that he was presenting now.

"I'm sorry." He gave her another kiss, telling her she was forgiven for her move.

"Your to stay in Charming, with a Son or a gun. And pick up your dam phone when I call you next time." She nodded her head before something clicked and she pulled back.

"What do you mean you have Adam covered? Did you give him a gun?" He gave her a half smile at the motherly concern.

"Please tell me he wont get into trouble carrying it, last thing I need is the ATF finding some reason to put my son behind bars." She couldn't stand the thought of Adam doing time but she knew that he would probably follow in his father's footsteps and became a Son, he was already heading in that direction. Happy's only reply was pulling her flush against him and tucking his head into her neck- the woman seemed to contently be worried and yet he still loved the bitch.

**AN**: Well this is the end to the story of Jennifer, Adam and Happy...Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites and alerts during the story, it has been a pleesure. If anyone is interested I'm in the middle of writing a story for Tig and another one for Happy, though I have no idea when I'll start posting them. Again thanks :)


End file.
